Drakken by RevanShaan
by RevanShaan
Summary: It has been over one thousand years since the events of Nightmare Moon and deep in the Everfree Forest a pony with a grudge has returned to hunt down the Alicorn who took his life away has returned. His anger blinds him, but he will soon discover that life isn't how he thought it was when he reunites with his long lost love. The first adventure of the Dragonbreed Chronicles.
1. Revenge

In the throne room of the former castle of the Regal Sisters deep in the Everfree Forest there was a pulse of energy. The winds began picking up as a storm flooded the skies overhead. The rooms energy began to rise to extreme levels as lightning struck around the castle walls. Suddenly a bright light flooded the room, shattering the glass of the room.  
The mural that told the story of Nightmare Moons defeat was no exception to this destruction. The intact piece with Celestias face slid across the floor as the light died out, leaving only smoke in its wake. Out of the smoke a jet black hoof crushed the shard of glass. A hooded pony stepped forward.  
His figure was menacing as the pony draped with black robes came into view. He opened his eyes, revealing blood red coloured dragon eyes, the same Nightmare Moon had. White fangs extended from his upper lip. The robes he wore morphed in a black fog at his feet as if casting an eternal shadow where he stood. He smirked.  
Finally, he was free of the spell that witch had cast upon him so long ago. The power of the moon had held a delay in its effect. Three years ago he had reached out to it for aid. He'd felt it release its energy but its strength wasn't enough at the time. He didn't care, though. What was three more years added on to the thousand he'd suffered in the outer cosmos of the universe. Trapped in the stream of time that the heavens held, all he could do was think. No freedom, no release of death, just the drive for revenge on Celestia...now it was here.  
He shot his wings out to their full span. It felt good to stretch them. The wings were those of a dragon. His tail was jet black like his coat, but held blood red streaks in it. He began laughing hysterically.  
The constellations had granted him more power than he'd previously held. He was unstoppable. "Tremble in fear, Equestria. Luna's vengeance is here and no one is safe now." He spoke with a voice full of malice. Then he took off, crashing through the ceiling with what resembled a sonic rainboom but instead was a black and blood red halo.  
He stopped in the clouds, feeling the embrace of the sky for the first time in over a thousand years. It too felt good to him. He smelled the air and locked on to the direction of Canterlot. "Here I come, Harlot." He took off in the same direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The castle doors were blown apart, instantly killing its two guards. A roving team on night watch rushed to try and aid but found only one pony. The hooded figure emitted a pulse of energy that threw all of them back, killing one on a statues spear and knocking the other three out. The dragon-pony walked casually through the room using Celestias scent to guide him. His pulse began to quicken, however he remained unchanged in appearance.  
Celestia came running around a corner with her royal guards to see what had happened. When she saw the figure she stopped dead. He turned his head and looked at her with the intent to kill. He kept his composure however as he stepped forward.  
"No...it can't be..." Celestia muttered.  
"Oh but it is." He said, "I'm back. Your spell is broken and now death awaits you. Maybe Erra will forgive you. But I won't."  
"...Drakken..." She spoke, "I'd forgotten you were alive. It explains things."  
"Shut up. You have no right to even say my name." He spoke in hatred. "You took her away from me...you will die for this."  
The guards attempted to attack him but Celestia stopped them with magic. "NO!" she exclaimed, "He will easily kill you. He will easily kill me..." The guards looked at the princess, lost as to how she could even say that. "Drakken, things aren't what you think."  
"Oh? Because the only thing I think is that you will cease to exist after tonight." He said with an evil smile.  
"Please, listen to me!" She shouted.  
"NO! Why would I give you a chance when you never gave the same for her?! How dare you think I would show you mercy!" He rushed her and slammed the sun Princess into the wall behind her. "I will watch the life leave your eyes..." A shadow tendril extended from his robes and wrapped around Celestias throat. She tried to escape its grasp but his strength was too much to overcome. Tunnel vision began as Celestia felt herself start to leave the world, but a voice cut through, causing the tendril to let go.  
"Drakken?" said Princess Luna from the doorway. Celestia fell to the ground, gasping for air. The hooded pony had completely forgotten his original intent as he stared at the Princess of the Night.  
"L-...Luna?" He said. "How? I thought...I thought you were dead?"  
The two stood in a trance with each other as Celestia rose to her feet. Both seemed to be in a state of awe. Luna then realized what was going on.  
"Tia...you told me he was dead..." Luna spoke in a low tone, "Why did you lie to me?" She looked to her sister for an answer.  
"I...I thought he was...The spell I cast wasn't the same as the elements trap, considering it wouldn't have worked on him." She looked down, "I didn't think he would survive the trap I sent him into."  
"You...you tried to kill him..." Luna said.  
"I couldn't bring myself to!" Celestia pleaded, "I loved him as a brother! I couldn't face the burden of doing it myself...so I trapped him, thinking time would bring his end...I didn't want to. He was a threat to me."  
"You made a grave mistake. Erra saw your sin! He saw what you did to me! You think you wouldn't go unpunished?!" Drakken shouted in rage.  
"Drakken...calm down." Luna's words seemed to settle him. In his mind she was all that stood between him and Celestia. "Sister...I can't think rationally right now." She admitted. "I hate to do this but you must atone for what you've done. I will judge your punishment after hearing your testimony. For now your royal duties are ... relieved. You will be under room arrest until I hear your case." She turned to Drakken, "Come with me, we need to talk."  
The guards, still confused, followed Celestia as she walked to her room. Drakken followed Luna to hers. As the door shut behind him, Luna had turned and embraced him with an interlocking of their lips. The moment seemed to last for years as all of their memories together flooded back into both their heads. Drakkens robes stopped morphing at his feet and formed a normal hem. He took off his hood, showing his black and Blood red mane which fell lazily as a normal horse's mane would.  
They separated and looked at each other for a moment. "Luna...I'd thought you were gone forever from my life." He said.  
"I thought the same about you...but thats over now." She responded, "I need to tell you about things here now."


	2. Secrets Revealed

Twilight Sparkle and the other Elements of Harmony stood staring at the destruction left in Drakkens wake. The six friends couldn't believe all of this was the result of one pony.  
"Why did Luna want us ta come, Twi? Ah mean, it's not like we can do anythin' now." Applejack said. "An honestly ah don't wanna mess with a pony that can do all this."  
"The letter said the pony himself has been handled and that it's now safe to come. Luna was very clear that she wanted us for a specific reason." Twilight responded.  
"Well it'd be nice to know why." Rarity chimed in, "I could really do without being in the same area that this...pony is in as well."  
"You scared of a little fight, Rarity?" Rainbow asked, jokingly. "I'll take him on!"  
"Like I said, Luna assured me it's safe. So there's NO fighting, Rainbow." Twilight said sternly. Rainbow cut her eyes to the side, annoyed. The six mares went into the hole where the castle doors once stood. Fluttershy and rarity squealed when they saw blood on the statue that had impaled a guard the previous night. Princess Luna heard the noise and glided down to the group to greet and assure them. Right beside her they saw a hooded figure come, too. His appearance unnerved the six mares.  
"It's ok. Don't be alarmed." Luna said, "I know it looks bad but trust me things are all under control. We are still cleaning the mess that was made. I'm happy you came, Twilight. I need all of you for what is about to happen, but we need to discuss this somewhere private."  
"Where is Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.  
"That's apart of what we need to discuss, Twilight." Luna answered. The hooded pony remained unmoving and silent. "She is unharmed so you need not worry. Follow me to my room. We need to begin quickly." The Elements id as they were instructed as the group left the throne room. The hooded pony stayed right by Luna's side as they walked, as if he were her body guard. Twilight looked at him as they made their way, wondering who this pony was. She couldn't help but notice when Luna looked over at him with concern. There was a subtle energy that Twilight could feel between Luna and the pony that seemed familiar to her. It then dawned on Twilight that they were having a telepathic conversation.  
"These are the defenders that stood against Discord and the Changlings? These are the mares who freed you from Nightmare Moon?" Drakken said using his telepathy.  
"These are six fillies. What on earth could they accomplish?"  
"Drakken, stop being so critical." Luna responded, "You may have been the first chosen, but they are strong together. Give them a chance."  
"A chance to mess up and get us killed?" He said back.  
"Drakken...you need to trust me." She replied.  
"I do, Luna." His voice became sincere. "I'll give this a shot but I still think this may be a mistake."  
The group entered Lunas bed chamber and the door closed behind them. Luna and Drakken turned to face the six mares and examined them closely. Drakkens eyes were concealed by his hood, making them unaware that he wasn't like them.  
"To start, the pony who attacked the castle did so mistakenly. He is not an enemy of Equestria." Luna stated, "In fact this is him who stands before you." The six friends all took a step back out of fear. "Don't be alarmed. He is actually a close friend of mine. One I've known since I was a filly. He was once a good friend of Celestias as well, however things are complicated between them now." Drakken snorted out of annoyance but Luna shot him a look that made him be quiet once more. "You all need to understand that my sister has not been completely...honest with all of you. But she can explain that herself. You remember how I asked all of you to judge Nyx's actions so I could better judge her? Well I need you to do the same for my sister. I have been put into a situation that I can't handle alone."  
"But why us?" Twilight asked.  
"Because I know the six of you will do whats right for Equestria. Celestia is my sister and I can't judge her unbiased." Luna admitted, "I know you all will find it difficult as well to do just that but I need you to. For everyones sake, even hers." The six mares nodded in agreement to do this, though they were all still unsure of doing so. "Now, all of you need to properly meet Drakken." she motioned towards the hooded pony. He took his robes off to reveal his dragon-like appearance.  
They stared in awe at him.  
"Wh...what is he?" Fluttershy asked.  
"I'm a dragonbreed." Drakken said. "And I'd like to be acknowledged as actually being here."  
"Drakken, don't condescend." Luna told him. "This isn't something you see everyday, you know,"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Fluttershy said, "I'm just a little...frightened of you." Drakken smiled.  
"Haha I guess I do have that effect." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really nothing to be afraid of unless you threaten Luna." The six mares looked at each other confused by his change of tone. "Look I know I'm a little intimidating but honestly, you six haven't done anything to cause me to be harsh towards you.  
I'm sorry."  
"It-it's ok." Fluttershy said.  
"I actually look forward to getting to know you guys." He spoke, "Honestly I just need to learn how to be a little more...trusting of ponies. You're not all like Celestia."  
"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said, "What's wrong with Princess Celestia?"  
"Like I said, that is HER story to tell." Luna said looking at Drakken. He just stuck out his tongue at her causing the others to laugh a little. Luna rolled her eyes. "See what I deal with? Ok, so there is one more thing about Drakken you need to know."  
"What is it, Princess?" Twilight asked.  
"Well...There's a seventh Element of Harmony...and he's the seventh."

The six mares walked into Celestias room to do as Luna had instructed. Celestia was looking out her window when they entered. She turned around and smiled at them.  
"Twilight, I'm glad to see my sister is taking care of things accordingly." She said.  
"Princess, we were told that you had to tell us something. It's involved in your judgement." Twilight said.  
"Yes...all six of you sit down. This will take awhile." The girls sat down around Celestia as she began the tale. "Drakken was brought to our family when Luna and I were still very young fillies by our father. His village had been wiped out by some unknown force. My father found him on the riverside by the Dragonbreeds ruins.  
Drakken was very...closed off to meeting us at first. Then he met Luna. The thing about Dragonbreeds is they find their life partner at a very young age. They grow up with that pony and one day get married. Our parents knew this and knew Drakken loved Luna. Luna actually felt the same for him after one night, although she was young at the time and couldn't distinguish those feelings. To them love was just a best friendship. We three grew up together after our parents left to be with Erra."  
"Who is Erra?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"Erra is the creator of all things. But a long time ago a war began here over Erra, so He took away what they called religion in order to save His creation." the six mares all seemed intruiged by this. Celestia continued, "We can speak more on that another time. You have a duty to fulfill right now so we'll continue. Drakken was more hurt than me or my sister by our parents passing. He had served as my fathers personal apprentice and body guard for his teen years. We all mourned when they left and promised them we'd carry on the were all three unseperable, except when Drakken and Luna needed alone time together. I turned my focus to ruling the kingdom. When Luna began becoming depressed that nopony would see her night, both Drakken and I took notice. He was always by her side and always told her how amazing she did at the night. She truly was and still is amazing at it. One day she begged me to let a day pass where it was only nighttime so ponies of our kingdom would see what she did for them. At first I'd told her that we could but I needed to inform the kingdom so there wouldn't be chaos. I had all intentions to do so but then our people began fighting. The war between pegusi, earth ponies, and unicorns broke out and lasted until Hearth Warmings Eve. By that time I had forgotten all about it and Luna started her turn into Nightmare Moon. Drakken had been sent away to help establish the land. Upon his return they were going to get married. My instinct as an older sister had kicked in however and I told Luna she wasn't ready for it. I told her she had to wait and that I wouldn't let the wedding happen at that time...I was entirely selfish to do such a thing. That's what caused Luna to turn. She wouldn't lower the moon. She said if I wasn't going to give her what she deserved, she would take it by force. I didn't know how to calm her. Drakken walked in on me sending her to the moon. He tried to kill me and would have succeeded. But I sent him to the edge of the universe. I trapped him there...and I thought it would have killed him. I couldn't bear to do it myself...I cared for Drakken as a brother. When Luna returned, I'd told her he was dead. I told her he tried to kill me and that I in turned killed him...It devastated her. When he returned both her and I were shocked. I was honestly happy that he was back though...Luna deserves to be with him and he deserves to be with her...I was young...I made a horrible mistake and I've regretted it every day of my life."  
When she finished the six mares stared at her in shock. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity had tears in their eyes. Rainbow and AJ looked away and began comforting their friends. "Why...why would you lie to the entire kingdom about that night?" Twilight asked out of anger. "Why would you lie to me?"  
"Twilight...I've never known how to deal with my mistakes. Celestia admitted as she began to tear up as well. "I'm looked at to be the leader of an entire kingdom.  
To admit I was wrong...I didn't know how my subjects would react...I didn't want anypony thinking less of me."  
"Everyone makes mistakes, Celestia!" She retorted. The others looked at her, shocked she would speak out like that against the Princess. "Nopony is expected to be perfect! But you can't hide something like that...it shows that you don't trust us."  
"You're right...and I deserve whatever punishment awaits me. Do what is right, Twilight. Do what I couldn't for my people." Celestia said. The elements all walked out of the door as Celestia turned back to the window. "The fate of Equestria depends on all of you." She said to herself. 


	3. Judgement of the Sun

"Twilight, have you all reached a judgement?" Luna asked her the next day.  
"We have." Twilight responded. "Celestia made a mistake. She knows that. She is also truly sorry about what she did to you and Drakken. When she spoke she admitted that she was scared to tell her subjects she was wrong. I don't think banishment or anything along those lines are appropriate. You two are together now and she said she feels happy about that. So I think...I think she needs to explain herself to the entire kingdom. To tell them all what truly happened and make it right. I also think that she should step down as the dominate ruler of Equestria and give you the power as the ruler of the land." The other five nodded in agreement.  
"That is a wise judgement...I will discuss it with Drakken as well. It's only fair that he has a say." Luna said.  
"I say they're right." Drakken spoke out from the rafters as he swooped down to where they were standing. "I won't make any changes...don't think I feel bad for her. To me she deserves banishment at the least...but she is your sister. And I would never ask that of you. So my judgement stands with the other Elements officially."  
Luna nodded. "Noted...and...thanks Drakken." She said with a smile. She knew he was giving up his revenge for her. He smiled back. "I think the judgement is fair. We will hold a grand announcement to the kingdom. Everypony will see this."  
"Guards, bring in Celestia." Drakken commanded. They looked at him as if to say no, but Princess Luna shot a look that made them move instantly. "Thanks,love."  
He said to her.  
"So Drakken," Twilight said. Drakken turned to face her. "Can you explain a little about your culture to me? I mean if that's ok."  
"Well...I mean what do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Celestia told us that your kind find their life partner at a young age. Could you explain why, exactly?" Twilight asked in response.  
"Certainly." He replied. "Erra created us with a life mate that is completely destined for us. Since the Dragonbreed were a small race of protectors we all lived in one village. So most Dragonbreeds destined life partners were right there. Every Dragonbreed has a strand of the energy of their life partner. At least those with life partners. There are a select few that were known as the Vokun. Translated in your language Vokun means shadow. But in reference to the group, they are known as the shadow warriors. They are an elite group who have no life partners. They spend their childhood training to be our best fighters. I was actually one of them as a child, since I didn't have a life partner there. I was different however. No Vokun has the urge to love. I did. I always felt like I needed a life partner. I always felt alone. They tried to figure out why I felt that way but never found out...It wasn't until I saw Luna did I know why I'd felt like that. I was the number one youngling in my class and surpassed even some of the Vokun masters in my skills. They had me under the Grand Master, Master Eva. She taught me how to hone my skills and my dragon rage. Dragon Rage is a gift not many posses. But thats another conversation in itself. We can talk more later if you want, Miss Sparkle." "Please, you can call me Twilight." She said. He nodded.  
"Alright...Twilight." He responded. The guards walked in with Celestia behind them.  
"Sister...your judgement has been determined." Luna said in a Royal tone.  
"I am prepared." The Sun Princess replied.  
"Very well. After much consideration...you will step down as the main ruler of Equestria. You will still do your duties but it will be I that the subjects report to and I who will make the decisions of the land. You will also hold a hearing for all of Equestria explaining this as well as what really happened that night. Your punishment is to own up to your mistake." Luna finished the hearing. Celestias eyes watered and a tear fell from her cheek. "Sister...why are you crying?" Lunas tone had turned to sympathy and concern.  
"They aren't tears of sadness, Luna...They are of joy and gratefulness...I thought you were going to banish me...I deserve such a fate." Celestia spoke. Drakken eyed her suspiciously when she said this.  
"Tia...I would never do that to you. In fact Drakken even said banishment would be wrong." Luna responded. Celestia looked at Drakken who just snorted.  
"Don't bring me into this." He said. "I just did what was right for you, Luna." Luna rolled her eyes.  
"Regardless, everypony agreed on this judgement. Tia...mistakes will always be made. Nopony is perfect. But it is time for you to mend your wrongs." Luna said.  
Celestia nodded.  
"I will...thank you...all of you. Including you, Drakken." Celestia said.  
"Don't think we are friends, Celestia. Like I said...it was for her." He said coldly. The others were unsettled by his change in tone. Drakkens voice was one that instilled fear when he was angry.  
"Drakken, enough." Luna said. "Sister the kingdom will be listening in three days. Prepare your speech. I'll see you at dinner."

Everypony in Equestria stood outdoors to hear the Princess's speech. They all knew that whatever Celestia had to say was of upmost importance. From foals to the elderly ponies of the land, all stood before the Princess or a projection of the Princess to listen.  
"My dearest subjects..." She began, "I stand before you today to admit an error and make an attempt to right my wrong. History did not happen as you were led to believe...The Nightmare Moon crisis was all my fault. I neglected my sister the chance to show off her beautiful night as well as denied her the love of her life. I sent Nightmare Moon to the moon knowing it was my fault and lived with that regret from that day on. I also killed the love of my sisters life, a young pony who was a hero of Equestria, never given credit for his deeds. I did not do so lightly, as I loved him like a brother...but I did the deed. I was young and did not know how to solve the mess I had made, so I tried to hide it. I didn't want anypony to think less of me...I apologize for my lies and betrayal. I should have trusted my subjects about this.  
I was wrong entirely. Therefore I am stepping down as the primary ruler of Equestria and Luna will be taking my place. She is fit to rule, via the judgement of The Elements of Harmony. She can do for you what I could not. I hope you can come to forgive me, Equestria. You've always been dear to my heart."  
Celestia walked back into the castle from her balcony as Luna stepped out. "Tia," She said. "I want you to be by my side for this." Celestia looked at her, and smiled.  
"I will, then." She replied. They both walked out together and everypony cheered. Celestia was shocked. They weren't cheering for the new prime ruler, they were cheering for the regal sisters walking out together. They were cheering because they knew Luna had forgiven her sister.  
From the shadows, Drakken watched with a smile. He may have hated Celestia but he knew Luna loved her. He was happy that Luna could forgive. He didn't want the love of his life to be like him in that way. Hatred didn't belong in the world. 


	4. Children of Nightmare

That night Luna was hosting a party for all of Equestria's notable citizens. Drakken was hidden away in their room, sleeping since he didn't want his presence known to most of the land for now. It was nice for him to have some solitude. The other Elements of Harmony however were present for the event. Each was allowed to bring one guest. Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight all brought their respective Cutie Mark Crusader. Fluttershy brought along Twist since she didn't have any other pony to bring and Twist wanted to come badly. Pinkie Pie brought Gummy. The alligator stayed on her back the whole time.  
Cadence and Shining Armor were there along with Mayor Mare. Vinyal Scratch was the DJ and her guest was Octavia. The Wonderbolts showed up as well as Fancy Pants. Many other high classed ponies had attended as well. The party's total attendants came out to be 364 ponies in total.  
Princess Luna was surrounded by ponies she'd never met, all asking questions on how she would be ruling the land, trying to gain a hoof in the new politics of Equestria. It annoyed her on the inside but she greeted all with a sincere smile. A pony with stars for his cutie mark and a night blue coat walked up to Princess Luna.  
"Good evening, Princess." He said with a bow. "My name is Astromes. I am an astronomer and I just wanted to say thank you for the hard work you put into the night."  
"Nice to meet you, Astromes." She replied. "Thank you for appreciating the night. It means a lot to know my subjects study my work."  
"Anything for the sake of the night." He said with a smile. He departed and met up with a group of other ponies.  
Twilight and Nyx then approached Luna. "Princess Luna!" Nyx shouted with joy. She ran up and hugged Luna who returned the gesture.  
"Hello, Nyx." Luna said with a warm smile. "You've grown since we last saw each other."  
"Awww you always say that." Nyx replied.  
"And it's always true." Said Luna. "How are things going back home?"  
"They're great!" Nyx responded, "I've been taking flying lessons from Rainbow Dash along with Scootaloo! It's a lot of fun. And Twilight's been teaching me more magic. Spikes grown a lot, too!"  
"Why didn't Spike come along?" Luna asked.  
"Oh, he's watching the boutique for Rarity." Twilight said, "Those two have been getting closer recently. I think little Spike may be getting into his first relationship."  
Luna laughed, "Well you know that Dragons rules follow along the same lines as Dragonbreeds in that aspect right?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.  
"I did not." She said with concern. "And I don't know how that would even work."  
"Neither do I." Luna replied. "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Are you both enjoying the party?" Both of them nodded, smiling. "Good. If you'll excuse me I must-" She was cut off by a loud bang.  
"PONIES OF EQUESTRIA!" Came a loud voice, "The new world order is now under way. Celestia is out of power and a new Era begins now. One of eternal night!"  
Luna and the others looked for the source. Floating high above them was the pony who'd introdused himself as Astromes. He was accompanied by ponies in hooded dark blue robes. His appearance changed drastically however. What was once an Earth Pony was now an Alicorn with Nightmare Moons emblem as his cutie mark.  
"I am Night Stalker and we are the Children of Nightmare!" He spoke, "We have waited for this day for far too long! Now that the Sun Princess is out of power Nightmare Moon can return and bring on eternal night..." His eyes turned to Luna. "You have served well, Luna. But it's the darkness in you that we need to fufill our mission." He cast a binding spell on Luna that she could not break with her own magic. They flew through the window, taking Luna with them. Nyx flew after them instantly.  
"NYX NO!" Twilight shouted, but it was too late. Drakken appeared in the center of the room. "Drakken they just took Luna and Nyx went after them!"  
"Who did?! And who's Nyx?" He asked.  
"I'll explain on the way but we have to follow them!" Twilight said in distress. The other Elements followed the two as the took off into the night. The four remaining crusaders all looked at each other and nodded. They tried to take off but Cadence stopped them.  
"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.  
"To help!" Scootaloo said. "Nyx is a crusader! She isn't going alone." Cadence studied the fillies for a moment.  
"Ok...but hang on. You may be able to help another way." Cadence replied.

Drakken and Rainbow Dash kept to the sky as they followed the cultists who abducted Luna. The others followed on the ground. Drakken made a telepathic connection with Twilight.  
"Ok what happened?" He asked.  
"This alicorn just appeared and abducted Luna claiming to be apart of The Children of Nightmare." She responded. "Then my adopted daughter took off after them to try and rescue Luna."  
"So that's who Nyx is." He replied, "What did this Alicorn say?"  
"That his name was Night Stalker and Nightmare Moon would rule the world." Twilight said. "Why would somepony want that?"  
"Twilight, you need to understand that someponies just want evil things. Nightmare Moon was a version of Luna that was misunderstood, however. So don't think she was evil. That side of Luna came to be as a result of her longing for ponies to adore the Night. Only after her thousand years did Nightmare Moon truly become evil."  
He explained. "Luna told me there were ponies who worshiped Nightmare Moon. And the appearance of this random Alicorn is odd to me...he must have been around for awhile."  
"I thought Cadence was the last one..." Twilight said.  
"Who on earth is Cadence?" He asked confused.  
"Another Alicorn. I'll explain later for now let's focus on the task at hand." She said.  
"Right. Let's kill this guy so we can resume life." Drakken said coldly. Twilight shuddered at his words.  
The cultists flew down into the Everfree Forest and disappeared. Nyx still followed behind them. Drakken and Rainbow however stopped. Drakken cast a quick tracker spell and they both flew down to the rest of the group.  
"Alright, we are gonna follow on foot from here. We still have the element of surprise and time is of the essence so let's move." He told them. The seven ponies ran into the forest without hesitation.  
The group traversed the forest effortlessly. Drakkens lack of fear of the forest had inspired the others to have no fear themselves. The approached where Drakkens tracking spell had stopped only to find a platoon of royal guards hiding in wait about a hundred yards from a village where Nyx was.  
"Halt! who goes there?" Asked a guard.  
"It's ok men. These are our allies I told you about." Shining Armor emerged from the group along with Cadence and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Hey Twilight."  
"Shining Armor? Cadence? How'd you all get here?" Twilight asked.  
"Sweetie Belle here used a locator spell on Nyx, much like her sisters ability to find gems." Cadence replied. "Shining knew of this village so he brought a group of soldiers to prepare an attack. We are just waiting for your command."  
"Well this is gonna be Drakkens call." Twilight said. Drakken stepped forward.  
"You must be Cadence." He said, "You must have been born after I was sent away."  
"Drakken? Hmmm...wait...are you the one Celestia spoke of in her speech?" Cadence asked. He nodded. "So you're alive. And you must be here to-"  
"Rescue Luna." Drakken finished. "Shining Armor...are you the leader here?  
"I am." Shining replied. "My men will follow you into battle without question." The guards behind Shining Armor all looked at each other with question. Drakken saw this and spoke directly to them.  
"I know what the guards think of me. I am responsible for your friends deaths...It was a mistake. One that I don't look at lightly." He addressed them from a soldiers tone. "I apologize for what I have done. But right now we need to set that aside. Princess Luna...your princess...needs all of us. I promise I will bring everypony here back to Canterlot. You will see your families again. But I need you to trust in my skills as a leader right now. Shining Armor, split the group into three. Surround in a half circle from the rear of this village. I am going to engage this Alicorn directly. When our fight sparks all of you will initiate an attack. Men, this is dangerous due to the fact that we don't know much about our enemy. All of you have a choice...go home now or fight for your Princess. Nopony will judge your decision. On my word."  
The guards all remained unmoving, showing they would fight. Drakken smiled.  
"Let's show them exactly who they've messed with." He said.

"Princess, you have served Nightmare Moon well. But now is her time to rise into power...once and for all." Night Stalker spoke. "We will rule all of Equestria as a grand empire. And the night shall last forever!"  
"Exactly how do you expect to bring her back?" Luna asked. "She has been destroyed."  
"Not true, your highness." He replied coolly. Two cultists emerged with Nyx bound by chains. Luna suddenly broke into a rage.  
"LET HER GO NOW!" She screamed, "She is a filly who has nothing to do with this anymore!"  
"She was Nightmare Moon at one point...now we will bring her back!" Night Stalker responded with an evil smile. Luna broke the spell that bound her however and rushed the alicorn. She connected a blow but Night Stalker just laughed. "You'll have to do better, princess." He then flared his wings which emitted a wave of stars that threw Luna back. Luna hit the wall of a building behind her and crumpled to the ground. "Nopony stands a chance against me..."  
"Think again." Drakkens voice came as he shot a ball of fire from their hiding spot. Night Stalker was tossed back a bit but regained his stance.  
"Who dares attack the great Night Stalker!" He shouted.  
"I do." Came Drakkens voice from behind him. Night stalker turned around to meet a blow from Drakkens hind legs to the face. Night Stalker flew back and hit the ground. "You think you can honestly hurt the pony I love and get away with it? You will die you insolent foal."  
"Who are you?!" Stalker shouted.  
"I am her guardian and lover. I am A shadow warrior and a Dragonbreed...I am Drakken, the one who will end your life." Drakken said darkly. Night Stalker rushed Drakken but to no avail as the Dragonbreed disappeared. Stalker looked around confused. "Above you." Drakken said. Night Stalker looked up to meet Drakkens front legs this time. Stalkers body created a crater from the force of impact. Drakken landed just outside the craters edge.  
Night Stalkers cultists made an attempt to attack but were met with the sound of the royal guards rushing from all sides. A battle ensued the village.  
"You...you have made a grave mistake." Night Stalker said. Suddenly balls of energy shot from the hole he resided in, all colliding with Drakkens body. An explosion formed where Drakken had stood. The other Elements of Harmony had freed Nyx and come to Lunas side. Stalker shot out however and hit Luna again, causing her to fly through the building.  
Suddenly a light emerged from the smoke that Drakken was in, clearing it away. Drakken didn't even sustain a scratch, but had changed. His coat, mane, and tail had all turned a radiant white. His eyes no longer had pupils or retnas as they were all white as well. Night Stalker looked upon him with a sudden fear. Drakken shot from his spot and collided with Night Stalker, screaming in rage.  
"IT IS YOU WHO'VE MADE THE MISTAKE! NOW FALL!" Drakken screamed. A ball of white energy appeared in front of Drakkens open mouth. He released the energy which hit Night Stalker with such a force that he went flying sky high. Drakkens body changed back as he walked over to Luna. "Luna..." He said. Drakken was drenched in sweat.  
"D-...Drakken?" She replied in a daze. "What took you so long?" She said taking a breath between words. The battle around them had died down as the guards quickly overcame the cultist.  
"Had to make sure we would win." He said with a grin. His face turned serious again however and he looked up. Night Stalkers body landed right in front of Nyx,  
who jumped back and stared at him. Night Stalker opened his eyes and looked at the filly.  
"Nightmare...I will...you will rule the land! You...you must..." He tried to speak. Drakken walked up behind him and grabbed his head.  
"Shut up." He said coldly as he twisted Night Stalkers skull, causing a chilling snap from the alicorns neck. Night Stalker fell lifeless in front of Nyx. The others all stared at the event in shock.  
"You...you killed him..." Twilight said, "He was unable to fight...why did you kill him?!" Her voice filled with anger.  
"He was a threat to all of you. He also hurt Luna badly...nopony will ever live after such a thing." Drakken said coldly. "His life meant nothing to me. We need to get Luna back so the doctors can help her." He walked back over to Luna and lifted he onto his back. He took off into the sky without a word. From the village came a roar of victory as the guards cheered.  
They had no casualties.


	5. Aftermath

"She'll make a full recovery. A few broken ribs and some abrasions and contusions. Nothing too serious." Doctor Whooves said to the group. Luna had been taken to her room for her examination to avoid the media, who was in an uproar about the incident.  
"Thank you doctor. It's been too long since you've assessed us for our reccuring injuries." Drakken said with a laugh. Whooves reponded in with the same gesture.  
"Hopefully you two stay out of trouble unlike before." He said. "But probably not knowing you." Drakken grinned.  
"Never, Doc." He replied. "Erra be with you, Doctor."  
"Forever and always old friend." Whooves responded as he took leave.  
"Wait...what?" Rainbow Dash said confused. "How do you..."  
"Whooves? Haha thats his story to tell, not mine." Drakken stated. "You should ask him about his adventures sometime." Rainbow and the others just stared blankly at the dragonbreed.  
"You know something?" Twilight said, "I just don't even want to know. Today's been so random it makes Pinkie Pie look normal. Speaking of which, you've been awfully quiet, Pinkie. What's going on?"  
"Hmm?" Pinkie sounded off, "I've just been focusing, silly. My Pinkie Sense told me a huuuuuuge event was gonna take place so I was waiting for it." She smiled.  
"Pinkie Sense...What in Equestria?" Drakken asked.  
"Yeah! It tells me when somethings gonna happen!" Pinkie said with an even wider smile.  
"...I'm just gonna smile and nod." Drakken said. "Nice to finally meet you directly Pinkie Pie." Twilight and the others just laughed. "Alright, you guys want to go in?" He asked. The crusaders just rushed through the door as the others nodded. "Well alight then."  
They entered to see Luna lying down, smiling weakly. "Hello everypony." She said. Drakken took his place beside her on the bed and kissed her cheek. "Forever my guardian." She looked deep into his eyes. The others all smiled at the two. Nyx however remained behind the group. Luna looked at her. "Nyx...are you alright?"  
The filly nodded, "It's just been a long day." She replied. "I'm glad you're ok, Luna."  
"It'll take a lot more to hurt me." Luna said back. "It was dangerous to follow me though. You were very brave to do such a thing, Nyx." Drakken nodded in agreement.  
"Never met a filly who was willing to just rush off to the rescue like that." He said, "You're friends are also brave. I was told the tried to do the same. It was because of them the guards were able to find the village...you five are an odd group. But you have my thanks for your bravery." Nyx looked down as the others all smiled. In her head all she could see was the death of that other alicorn.  
After awhile the group dispersed from the room, except for Twilight who stayed to talk to Drakken.  
"Drakken, I'm sorry I snapped at you about what happened...I've never...I've never actually seen somepony kill somepony else." She said.  
"It's ok, Twilight. I understand it's not something that happens here. The land has been at peace for a long time." Drakken replied, "I come from a time where we were at war. I'm trained to fight and kill. And like I said, Nopony will ever hurt her and live."  
"Hahaha..." Twilight laughed nervously, "Well I'm glad you're ok Princess. I'll leave you two alone."  
"Goodnight Twilight." Luna said. "See you in the morning." Twilight left the couple alone to talk. "Drakken...you know I love you right?" She asked.  
"Yes?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to think I don't when I say this..." She said. Drakken cocked his head in confusion. "You need to learn to control your rage..."  
"Ok...why are you telling me this?" He asked.  
"Because I know how you are...and in this time you can't just kill ruthlessly. I agree Night Stalker was a casualty that had to happen, but you should have brought him here sp we could give him a trial and exterminate him accordingly." She said, "That young Alicorn is scarred from what you did...I know you're only protecting us, but we have to go about things differently now." Her only tone was of concern and Drakken knew it was for him. He smiled.  
"Ok, love." He replied, "I'll learn to control myself. But only for you, nopony else." Luna kissed him.  
"Thank you." She said. "I'm exauhsted...let's go to bed and leave this day behind us." Drakken nodded and laid his head over her neck. "Goodnight dragonbreed."  
"May Erra grant you peaceful sleep, my dear."

Princess Celestia walked into Twilights room at her pupils summoning to talk about the future of Equestria. Celestia saw upon arrival Nyx asleep on Twilights bed and Twilight Sparkle herself up reading a book of old legends. The princess of the sun knew she was trying to find out all she could about Drakken's race.  
"Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said, announcing her pressence.  
"Princess!" She replied, running to her teacher with a smile. "I'm glad to see you...I was worried you may be upset with me."  
"Twilight, I would never." Celestia spoke, "I asked you to do what was right and you did. Then you helped to save my sister."  
Twilight smiled, "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about her and Drakken."  
"I'm listening." Celestia confirmed.  
"Ok...Well Drakken seems so dark...but he's an Element of Harmony as well as Luna's right hand...Why? I'm just having a hard time trusting him." Twilight admitted.  
"Ahhhh." Celestia said, "I understand your concern. Drakken is an odd sort to be sure. And he is...cold...at times. But you must understand he's the most trustworthy of ponies. I know you witnessed him kill that pony...That probably has you worried. He's not a murderer. Has he told you anything about himself? He's pretty open to a lot of his life."  
"Yeah, he told me about some of his past. He was part of the Voken?" Twilight said.  
Celestia nodded, "The Voken were trained to be able to judge and punish on spot. They were sworn defenders of the laws of the land, not just warriors. When he makes a call he knows what he is doing. I know killing is something we haven't experienced here for a long time, but you need to understand that it is neccessary at times. Drakken is a breed beyond our comprehension. In the future to come he will be our greatest ally." Twilight raised her eyebrow.  
"What do you mean our future to come?" She asked.  
"Twilight...there are dark days ahead for the land. I know not when but Drakkens arrival confirmed what my father told me long ago." Celestia was somber as she spoke.  
"War will consume the land and only Drakken and Luna will be able to stop it. As well as the Elements of Harmony. You will come to depend upon his leadership and aid. It's a prophecy that came from long ago..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked.  
"Because I believed the war had already happened. I thought Drakken was dead...I didn't think anything of it since we had been in peaceful times for so long." She admitted. "Something else I havn't told you about him...his Element. He is the Element of Love." Twilight started to laugh but saw Celestia was serious and she stopped.  
"I'm not joking. Something you'll notice...he is not fueled by hatred. He only does what is right for those he loves. He loves our race...he loves Luna...he even loves you. He may never show any signs of it but he does. His only hope is to make this world perfect so ponies can live forever in peace. He will do anything to achieve that.  
Even if it seems evil, he knows it must be done. Twilight...I want you to promise you will not speak of these things. The last thing we need is for ponies to worry. Right now you just need to be ready for anything. I don't know what it is...but something big is comming...When it does the world will depend on the Elements to stop it."  
"...Ok..." She responded with hesitation. "I will be ready. I still have my doubts about things...but I trust you, princess." Celestia offered a soft smile.  
"That's all I ask." Celestia said. "Now you should get some sleep. And don't worry. Drakken is your friend." The two embraced and said goodnight. As Celestia departed she looked at Nyx and mumbled a prayer for the filly. 


	6. A New Day

The next morning was spent sleeping in for Drakken and Luna as well as the other Elements of Harmony. Celestia rose the sun and looked out upon the land. All she could think of was how she was going to solve things with Drakken. She did still care for him and wanted to men their formor friendship...but this was one mistake she didn't know how to fix.  
"Sister?" Luna yawned, walking out on to the balcony. "What's wrong?" Celestia turned and looked at her younger sister.  
"Nothing." She tried to play off with her smile. Luna however was not falling for it. "Ok...I just want things to resume between all three of us. You, me, and...Drakken. I miss the old days when we were friends. I've longed to bring them back and now is my chance. But I don't know if he is willing to accept me now." She looked back out to the horizon.  
Luna walked up beside her sister. "I will talk to him. I'll let him know what you've said and that I want him to forgive you...because I do. I want all of us to be friends again. But you need to understand he spent over a thousand years with these feelings. It's going to be hard for him to just...forget all of that."  
Celestia nodded. "I know...and I wouldn't expect him to. I did something terrible." Luna looked at her sternly.  
"Tia...we all make mistakes. Yours has just finally come to light. I forgive you dear sister. And I know Drakken will one day too. He has a heart of gold for everypony...We will get him to come around." Luna's words brought some comfort to Celestia. She smiled.  
"Thank you, Lulu...I love you, sister." She said.  
"I love you too, Tia." Luna replied with a hug.  
Later in the day Luna approached Drakken who was in the garden, tending to a birds nest. He was always looking out for the helpless...even the tiniest of creatures.  
"Hey, you." She said. Drakken turned to see her and flew down from the branch he was standing on.  
"Hey." He replied, smiling. "What's up?"  
"Well I wanted to talk for a bit about something important." She said. Drakken nodded to show his attention on her. "Look...Celestia talked to me this morning. She said she wanted things to return between you two..."  
"...ok. Well I don't think that's possible." He replied.  
"Drakken..." Luna said softly, "She feels terrible for what happened. And she's been beating herself up about everything."  
"She should." Drakken said coldly.  
"Drakken. She is my sister. And yours too." Luna argued. He looked away, irritated. "Look...I know what she did was...it wasn't right at all. But I need you to at least show an effort here."  
"Why should I?!" Drakken said raising his voice. "I thought you were dead...And she tried killing me. For a thousand years I suffered thinking I would never see you again. It destroyed me and nearly killed me...Only by Erras grace am I before you today."  
"I know!" She shouted, angry that he was being so stubborn. "I know she hurt you...I know you endured that pain and anger...but please...If for anypony do it for me." Drakken sighed in defeat. She knew she had just hit him hard by saying that.  
"...Fine. I'll try this. But don't expect results. As far as I'm concerned, she and I will never be friends again." He took off into the sky to sort his thoughts out. Luna watched him go and exhaled with relief. She had convinced him to try...that was step one. Getting him to would be a bit more difficult but she knew he would eventually come around. She exited the garden to the birds singing an all to familiar lullaby.

THE END 


End file.
